


remember those walls i built, baby they're tumbling down

by jackthesnacc



Category: The Real Bros of Simi Valley (Web Series)
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, kickback - Freeform, me? posting more then once a month? it's more likely then you think, there is a severe lack of fic for this show so i'm doing my civic duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackthesnacc/pseuds/jackthesnacc
Summary: Wade and Aldis go to Xander's kickback, and they learn something about each other.I'm obsessed with this show and we need a million more fics so get on it people I can't do it all myself.song - halo by beyoncé
Relationships: Wade Sanders/Aldis (The Real Bros of Simi Valley)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

The first few weeks at Moorpark was a pretty big adjustment for Wade. He had never been away from his bros this long, and realized how difficult it was to not have them around all the time. He was getting pretty lonely, and pairing that with the amount of difficulty he was having in his photography classes, Wade was, like, super bummed. And to top it all off, his roommate was just the fucking weirdest.

There was nobody in Simi Valley quite like Aldis. He was spiritual, peaceful, and didn’t really care if Wade burned or not. The first time Aldis accused Wade of not burning (which he totally does thank you very much), Wade expected to be ridiculed like Bryce would if he was home. He didn’t expect, however, for Aldis to accept it and offer to hang out with him anyway. After Aldis left the dorm, Wade was left to wonder why that thought made his stomach flip.

* * *

After Wade began to get more comfortable around Aldis and made friends with the Apache Posse, he started to realize just how different he behaved around the bros. The time he’s spent at Moorpark was the most authentic he had been in a while, and frankly, that scared the shit out of him.

That’s why, when Xander and Molly had their kickback at their new place, Wade spent most of his time away from Aldis. As guilty as he felt, Wade was terrified about what he would do or say that might make the other bros wonder why he was so _close_ to Aldis already.

Then everything went down with the Rancho bros, and when Aldis told Wade he was leaving, the disappointment felt like a weight was on his chest.

* * *

The following Monday, Wade was back at Moorpark, and with an entire day of classes, he didn’t get back to his dorm until late that night. Walking into the room and dropping his backpack, Wade dropped face-first onto his twin bed, planning on not moving for at least 12 hours. That was disrupted, however, with Aldis coming back from class shortly after Wade.

“Wade! How are you this fine evening?” Aldis greeted him, smiling at Wade like he was just told he’d won a million dollars.

“Ugh. I’m exhausted man. This whole ‘college thing’ is really killing my vibe.” Wade replied, muffled by his pillow.

Just then, Wade’s phone dinged, and he blindly grabbed for it off of his desk. It was a group text from Xander.

“Hey man, are you up for a kickback tomorrow night? Apparently my nephew Hawk said his first word and Molly wants to celebrate. You in?” Wade asked, looking up from his phone.

“That sounds wonderful! I will gladly attend with you!” Aldis replied, beaming.

* * *

The next day, Wade and Aldis drove to Xander and Molly’s place in Simi Valley. By the time they arrived, the kickback was in full swing. Bryce and Duncan were shotgunning beers to entertain the girls, Xander was playing with Hawk, and Johnny was lounging in Hawk’s kiddie pool, a beer in one hand and a joint in the other.

“Wade! Glad you could make it bro! And you brought your roommate! Dope!” Xander yelled as they walked into the backyard. “Beer’s in the fridge! Help yourselves!”

“Thanks Xan! Sup Hawk! Hear you’re talkin’ now, huh little dude?” Wade said, walking over to his brother and nephew. Aldis hung back, grabbing them both a beer and watching Wade.

‘He is pretty cute playing with Hawk.’ Aldis thought, taking a long swig of his beer and smiling to himself.

* * *

The next few hours went by in a blur for Wade. After a while, he realized that he had lost track of his friends, and began searching the house for someone he actually recognized. Upstairs, he came across Xander’s room, empty except for Aldis sitting on one of the beds, nursing his beer and playing on his phone.

“Hey man! Having fun?” Wade asked, slurring as he staggered towards his friend.

“Uh, yeah. I guess.” Aldis replied, an uncharacteristic frown on his face.

“What’s up? You look bummed.” Wade said, sitting closer than needed to the other boy. While Wade would definitely blame the lack of depth perception from all of the alcohol, deep down he knew the real reason why.

“Oh nothing. Just talking to an old friend of mine. You probably know him. He’s in your Intro to Photography class? Jake?” Aldis explained, showing Wade a photo of his friend.

“Oh yeah! I know him! He told me about that fancy “Photoshop” trick! Nice dude!” Wade slurred, nodding at the photo.

“Yeah he was just telling me about the girl you’ve been talking to in your class, Evonne? He said you guys seemed to be getting pretty close. That’s so great for you, friend!” Aldis smiled, but even Wade noticed that it wasn’t as genuine as Aldis’ smiles normally were. Then again, he really shouldn’t be putting so much thought into how Aldis smiles.

“I guess. She seemed cool but I don’t know if it’s going to go anywhere.” Wade explained, unsure why he felt the need to explain himself.

“That’s too bad,” Aldis said, putting a hand on Wade’s shoulder, “You deserve to find somebody to make you happy, Wade. Someone you can be yourself around.”

In that moment, it clicked for Wade (no one ever claimed he was the brightest). All of the weird feelings in his stomach when he was around Aldis, all the unnecessary touches, the disappointment when he wasn’t around. Wade frowned to himself, concentrating on sorting out his feelings.

“Well,” He started, turning his body so he was facing Aldis, “I think I might have…” He started to inch his face toward his roommate’s, Aldis’ hand traveling from his shoulder to cup his face.

Before his brain fully caught up with the moment, Aldis was kissing Wade, just a light press to not scare Wade off. He pulled back, looking Wade in the eyes. Wade, with a shocked expression on his face, shook his head slightly, and dived back in. The kiss grew more heated, with Wade getting more and more into it. He dropped the beer he had been holding, letting it spill all over the floor and not being able to care. He brought his hands up to hold Aldis’ face.

* * *

They continued to make out, too distracted by each other to hear the door to the room opening, until they heard a voice,

“What the fuck!” Bryce exclaimed, dropping his own beer out of shock.

Wade instantly pulled away, terrified of what was about to happen. His hands started to shake, and Aldis’ grabbed one out of instinct.

“B-Bryce….I-I-It’s not what it looks like……” Wade stammered, trying to come up with any other reason why he would be making out with his roommate in his brother’s room.

Bryce kept staring at the pair, not even blinking for a solid 2 minutes, before he started laughing. When he finally caught his breath, he noticed the terrified look on Wade’s face.

“Dude. It’s nothing to worry about. I’m not going to give you shit. It was just, like, unexpected you know?” Bryce said, smile still on his face.

“What? You’re fine with this?” Wade asked, dumbfounded. Never in a million years would he expect _Bryce_ to take this as well as he was.

“Uh dude, it’s 2019. Even I’m not that big of an asshole.” Bryce explained, looking slightly hurt.

“Um. Weren’t you the one who threatened to fight a baby? Multiple times?” Aldis asked, breaking his own silence.

“Yeah but that’s because Hawk started it. I’m not going to make fun of someone for something they can’t control. You do you dude.” He said, turning to leave the room.

Once Bryce had closed the door, Wade let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. “Well, that went better than I thought it would.” he sighed, collapsing backwards onto the bed.

“Oh, so you’ve thought about this…” Aldis smirked, an almost devious smile on his face.

“Maybe once or twice. Thinking about you has never been difficult.” Wade admitted, staring at the ceiling. Aldis began crawling up Wade, coming into his line of sight and laughing at him a little before resuming their previous activities.

* * *

“He’s doing WHAT in my bed?!” Xander yelled, pushing past Bryce towards his and Molly’s room.

“Woah hold up bro, let the kid have his moment. Don’t be homophobic.” Bryce said, grabbing Xander’s arm and holding him back.

“Yikes dude I’m not being any kind of phobic. Molly _just_ washed those sheets and she said if there were any more…stains….that I’d be sleeping on the couch for a month.” Xander replied, shaking Bryce’s hand off of him.

“WADE! DON’T BE GETTING ANY FLUIDS ON MY BED YOU PEICE OF SHIT!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is worried that he is taking his new relationship with Aldis too slow, and Xander gives him some quality advice. Then Wade and Aldis make out a bit because of course they do. 
> 
> I am slowly but surely populating the Wade/Aldis tag on this website YOU'RE WELCOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously posted as a separate fic, but decided to make it a chapter.

Even though the kickback was over a month ago, Wade still has to take a beat every once in a while to take in the fact that this is his life now. He’s back home with his bros, he’s the marketing manager for Dunc Surf, his nephew is going away to school, and he has a boyfriend. That, by far, has got to be the weirdest part.

Even though Wade has had, like, _so many_ girlfriends (seriously guys it’s true), this is…uncharted territory.

Aldis had been a rock through the whole process. It was VERY clear that this was new to Wade, and he took every opportunity to make Wade feel as comfortable as possible.

Admittedly, Wade had been taking things slow. Like, glaciers were jealous of just how slow Wade was going. But every time he had Aldis stop what he was doing, or he would leave a date early (they go on _dates_ now), Wade would spend an absurd amount of time beating himself up over it. Sure, Aldis kept saying that he was fine with the pace and he wanted Wade to take his time, the voice in the back of the bro’s mind wouldn’t shut up about how Aldis would eventually get bored with Wade and leave him, and that if he wanted to hang out with Wade and not do anything, they would have stayed friends. This was all so new and scary, and Wade was straight up not having a good time.

One afternoon, Wade was hanging out at Sanders Auto Body, trying to get action shots of the mechanics to post on the shop’s Insta. As he was setting up a very artistic shot of Xander installing his 304th set of truck nuts, Xander noticed how quiet his brother had been. Not wanting to have the younger Sanders think he was interrogating him or anything, Xan devised a genius plan to get his baby brother to confide in him.

“Yo dude, wanna go get Franco’s?”

* * *

After they ordered their tacos (thank GOD they had carnitas or else this entire plan would have fallen through), Wade and Xander sat down at one of the picnic tables.

“So uh bro, I noticed you’ve been kinda quiet at the shop today. Is everything okay?” (Nice Xan, the kid won’t suspect a thing!)

"Did you bring me to Francos so you could trick me into talking to you about my issues?” Wade replied, dunking a nacho into his side of guac. (…Shit)

“Shit.” Xander replied, genuinely surprised that his plan didn’t work. “Yeah dude kinda. Do you want to talk about it?”

“Kinda. Did you every worry about Molly getting bored with you? Like you if you went too slow she’d lose interest and leave you?” Wade replied, pushing the guac around on his tray.

“Uh…not really. I mean we started dating the week before prom and ended up boning like, 3 days later. We didn’t really take anything slow, if you know what a mean.” Xan smiled, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and reaching across the table to high-five his brother. Wade didn’t reciprocate.

“Oh-kay. Well I’m worried that I’m making the relationship go too slow for Aldis. We’ve been dating for a month and the most we’ve done is make out. This is the first time I’ve done…this…and I don’t want him to lose interest because I keep getting overwhelmed.” Wade confessed, refusing to look Xander in his eye, his face getting redder then the diablo sauce that came with their tacos.

“I’m sure it’s not that bad-“

“We we’re at the movies last week and when he put his arm around me, I panicked, knocked my drink onto him, and ran out of the theatre. All before the previews were over!” Wade cut him off, talking loud enough for the woman at the table beside them to give him a look of pity before emptying her tray in the trash and leaving.

"Yikes dude that’s, not great. Didn’t you guys like, hang out all the time at Moorpark? Why is it so weird now?” Xander asked, abandoning his food to focus all of his attention on the disaster he called his brother.

“Yeah, but there was no pressure before. When we were just friends, I didn’t have to worry about what he was expecting and if I was being enough. I was just myself without all the strings that being in a relationship have. I’m hopeless.” Wade sighed, slamming his head on the table and narrowly missing his own tray.

Xan shook his head slightly before touching Wade’s arm. He may not be the sharpest knife in the shed (or however it goes), but he does know how to be a good big brother…sometimes.

“Look bro. I think you should talk to Aldis and tell him how you’re feeling. He’s totally going to understand and you guys can like, do whatever it is that you guys do. And try and act like you used to. You guys were friends first so obviously he likes you when you’re being you. Just stick with that and go from there. And, if that’s not enough, then Bryce, Dunc, and I will kick his ass for you! Win-win.” Xander laughed, shrugging and standing up to throw out their garbage.

“Did you just, give me good advice? That I’ll actually use?” Wade asked, lifting up his head. “Sometimes I’m a good fucking brother! Now let’s get back to the shop. I think number 305 is calling my name!”

* * *

Wade was standing in his parent’s foyer, pacing back and forth and looking at the clock on the wall. He had called Aldis after talking with Xander, and he was going to come over at 5:30 so they could talk. It was 5:27, and Wade’s hands couldn’t stop shaking. Wade talking about his feelings was not something that was done often, and he was terrified that Aldis would get annoyed or worse, laugh at him for being new at this. Aldis was the first person that Wade ever felt a genuine connection with, and was on of the first people he had actually fallen for, and that was petrifying.

Lost in thought, Wade almost didn’t hear the knock at the door, and he jumped from the shock. He took a minute to compose himself, and have his fucking hands stop shaking, before opening the door.

“Wade! How are you? It feels like we haven’t spoken in forever!” Aldis smiled warmly at him, giving him a quick peck on the mouth before walking into the house. They walked over to the living room, and sat on the couch. They sat beside each other, angling themselves to be able to have a conversation.

“Um. I’ve been fine. How about you?” Wade said, voice shaking slightly. His eyes darted around the room, looking everywhere except at his boyfriend.

“I’m wonderful! Very happy I get to see you. Why did you want to talk?” Aldis kept smiling at Wade like he hung the moon, and took his hand, thumb rubbing it soothingly. Wade was almost too distracted to reply, but took a deep breath before starting.

“I, uh, wanted to talk to you about us, our relationship.” Wade started, trying his best to keep his voice even. Aldis’ expression dropped, and his back straightened slightly.

“You’re not dumping me, are you?” Aldis asked point-blank, startling Wade and leaving him gapping a the other before replying hurriedly.

“Holy shit no. Not at all. I just wanted to discuss some things.” Aldis noticeably relaxed at this, smile returning.

“I wanted to be honest with you about how I’ve been feeling about the, uh, pace of our relationship.” Wade started, taking a deep breath before talking all at once,

“I’mworriedthatyouaregettingboredwithme.”

Aldis looked surprised, and let go of Wade’s hand to cup the side of his face.

“Wade, baby, I need you to hear me when I say this. I am never going to get bored with you taking our relationship at your own pace. I know this is your first major relationship, and your first one with another boy, so I completely understand you wanting to take it slow. I’m just thrilled that you chose to have this first experience with me.” Aldis looked right in Wade’s eyes while talking to him, gaze never leaving and nothing but genuine honesty oozing out of his words. Wade’s face turned red for the second time that day, but he also had a rather large smile on his face.

“Please don’t ever apologize for being comfortable in a relationship. I couldn’t live with myself if I pushed you into doing something you weren’t comfortable with. And I will never, ever be bored with you.” Aldis’ words were so real and loving that Wade started talking without thinking.

“I love you.”

Wade snapped back to reality, realizing what he actually just said. Leave it to him to have someone say a couple nice things and Wade is declaring his love. He’s so gone it’s not even funny.

Aldis’ expression softened even more (if that was possible) and moved towards Wade’s face, whispering “I love you too.” before kissing him, putting all of his feelings into the action.

The kiss turned into a second, then a third, and eventually lead the two to a full-blown make out session on the living room couch. Aldis had moved to kiss Wade’s neck, spending extra time on the areas he knew were sensitive. Wade moaned and whispered,

"we should probably stop before my parents come home. The last thing I need is to make eye contact with my mom while I have a semi.”

Aldis laughed and got off of Wade, sitting on the end of the couch. Wade also sat up, fixing his shirt before standing up.

“We could, um, just move to m-my room. If that’s okay.” Wade said, looking away and biting his lip nervously.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, if you’re comfortable with that?” Aldis replied, standing and taking Wade’s hand again.

“Totally.” Wade answered, beaming.

His life may be totally different (and that is still pretty scary) but it’s also pretty great too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic in 2 months because I've been on a placement for school that literally takes up ALL OF MY TIME. 
> 
> Please be kind. I eat kudos for breakfast and you don't want me to starve, do you? 
> 
> Real Bros is the only thing keeping me going at this point. If we don't get Wade/Aldis in season 3 I'm taking jimmy tatro's kneecaps.


End file.
